


Slash of the Light Brigade

by Anonymous



Category: Charge of the Light Brigade - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Reverse Bad Bang, Violence, cannons to the left of them, cannons to the right of them, not making reply, not wondering why, passionate battlefield embraces, valley of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it love that makes the battle worth fighting? Or is love the greatest blunder of all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash of the Light Brigade

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slash of the Light Brigade - fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330831) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham)




End file.
